life and the beginning of a dream in the future
by songhyeji96
Summary: Dia yang terlahir di dunia yang keras,harus belajar untuk menghadapi semua yang terjadi.Dan sesuatu terjadi,apakah akan berakhir dengan semestinya?.
1. Chapter 1

life and the beginning of a dream in the future

.

Hallo guys, satu lagi nih cerita dari author RYCHI-SAN GOLD (author yang sama dari ff Rise the shadows of darkness, The next shinobi dark). Ok, selamat menikmati :")

Diclaimer:Mamashi kishimoto

Genre:Drama,Comedy,Romance

Rating:15++

Warning:Bahasa agak baku,masih tahap belajar,Ooc.

Summary:Dia yang terlahir di dunia yang keras,harus belajar untuk menghadapi semua yang sesuatu terjadi,apakah akan berakhir dengan semestinya?.

''Naruto maafkan kassan yang tidak bisa menjagamu lagi,kamu harus bisa melawati semua yang akan terjadi,ingat pesan kassan kamu harus jaga kesehatan,makanlah yang bergizi dan cari pendamping yang sehati denganmu."Kata kassan Naruto

"Kassan jangan tinggalkan Naruto,dengan siapa lagi Naruto harus tinggal." Naruto bangun dari mimpinya,dan kembali lagi mimpi yang buruk tidak diinginkan Naruto karena akan membuatnya kembali berjalan ke dapur untuk minum karena haus.

Ketika sudah di dapur Naruto membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin di dalamnya dan duduj di meja makan.

"Kenapa mimpi itu muncul lagi."Dalam hati berfikir setelah tahun kejadian telah berlalu dan sekarang hidup sendiri di sebuah apartemen peninggalan orang Tousan tidak tahu keberadaannya bersama kematian Konoha Naruto cuma sedikit memiliki teman dan Hiruzen Sarutobi yang telah dianggap sebagai kakeknya sendiri karena dari kecil cuma Hiruzen yang selesai minum Naruto pergi kembali ke kamarnya untuk tidur kembali.

o0o

Paginya Sinar matahari memasuki kamar Naruto sehingga mau tidak mau harus bagus dari tidur,Naruto mengucek matanya dan meliat jam sudsh memunjukkan pukul 8 pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya,15 menit berlalu akhirnya keluar dan memakai pakaiannya(Sama seperti di canon).Naruto memutuskan keluar rumah untuk mengisi perutnya karena persediaan makanan telah habis.

Hari ini seperti biasa banyak yang berlalu lalang,dan sibuk dengan aktifitas menuju ke tempat Ramen Ichiraku langganannya.

" Ohayou Naruto."Sapa paman Teuchi.

"Ohyou paman"balas Naruto

"Mau pesan apa Naruto?" Kata paman Teuchi kepada Naruto sebagai pelanggan setianya.

"Seperti biasa paman,Ramen jombo dengan Narutonya."

"Baik Naruto,pesan akan segera tiba."paman Teuchi pergi dapur untuk membuat ramen.

Setelah 10 menit,pesan tiba.

" Ohayou Naruto,pesan ramen jumbo dengan Narutonya tiba."Sapa Ayame,putri dari Teuchi.

"Ohyou Ayame-san." Balas Naruto,Seketika di masukkan semua ramen ke hahis Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit karena kebanyakan makan.

"Paman saya letakkan uangnya di atas meja,Janieee." Kata Naruto, langsung keluar dari icharaku dan memutuskan mencari udara segar sambil menikmati hari ini.

"Kemana hari ini iya." Kata Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Oh ya ke tempat biasa aja,di situ pamandanganya indah dan bagus."Sambil melangkaj ke taman biasa Naruto menghabisi waktu senggang.

Setelah berjalanan 20 menit,Naruto tiba di tamam yang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang,belum beberapa menit memejamkan matanya seorang datang menghampiri Naruto.

" Naruto kamu di panggil Hokage sama ke ruangannya."Kata shinobi bertopeng gagak.

" Baiklah saya akan sana,pergi aja dulu crow nanti saya menyusul."Kata Naruto sambil memukan matanya.

Setelah kepergian shibinobi tersebut Naruto pergi melakangkah untuk menuju ke ruangan di perjalanan Naruto bertanya dalam hatinya.

"Ada apa jiji memanggil Naruto iya,biasa seperti ini pasti ada hal penting yang ingib di sampaikan jiji." Naruto terus berjalan,sehingga tanpa di sadari telah mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Hai Naruto,bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kata hokage ketiga,Hiruzen.

"Baik jiji,ada perlu apa jiji memanggil Naru kesini?"balas Naruto.

" Kamu seperti biasa Naruto langsung to the poin saja,begini mulai besok jiji akan memasukkan kamu ke Academi agar seperti yang lainnya."Kata Hizuren dengan serius.

"Baiklah jiji,arigato,jika tidak ada yang ingin di bicarakan lagi Naruto ingin pulang agar menyiapkan hari pertama masuk Academi."

"Silahkan Naruto, semoga sukses nantinya di sekolah barumu."

Setelah keluar dari ruangan hokage,Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke pasar membeli persediaan pun terus berlalu,ketika hari mulsi sore Naruto pulang ke apartemennya.

"Hari ini melelahkan,dan apakah besok Naruto mendapatkan teman baru?" Dalam hatinya.

o0o

Paginya Naruto pergi ke kamar mandi melakukan ritual pagi dan setelah itu memasak ramen instan,di sini Naruto memakai pakaian di canon tetapi pakai jaket panjang.

Naruto keluar rumah menuju ke academi,tiba di jalan seorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Ohyaou Naruto."sapa iruka.

"Ohyao iruka sensai"balas Naruto

"Kamu mau pergi ke mana Naruto?"

"Ke kelas sensai kalau sensai mau kemana?"

"Sama,gimana kalau kita sama-sama kelas."

"Baiklah sensai."

Skip next time

"Hoi Neji,dengar-dengar kita kedatangab murid baru." Kata Lee.

"Hoaaaaaammmm iya,emang tapi tidak tahu siapa yang jelas siapapun itu tidak akan membuat merepotkan."kata shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya.

" Semoga dia tampan seperti sasuke."Kata sakura dengan melirik sasuke malu-malu.

"Hn"

Dan irukapun masuk ke kelas.

"Ohyao minma."

"Ohyaou sensai." balas semua murid.

"Kita hari ini kedatangan murid baru,uzumaki dipersihkan masuk."

Narutopun masuk.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri uzumaki."

"Hallo minma,perkenalkan nama saya uzumaki Naruto, saya murid baru mohon bantuannya." Kata Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Kyaaaa tampannya,apakah Naruto sudah punya pacar." teriak para fans girl.

"Sudah..baiklah Naruto kamu boleh duduk di samping Sasuke,Sasuke tunjuk tangan."

Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hallo Sasuke,salam kenal nama saya Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Naruto

"Hn,Sasuke Uchiha." balas Sasuke.

Skip time

Ketika pulang sekolah semua murid kembali ke rumah masing-masing,sedangkan Naruto yang baru keluar kelas dan berjalan santai tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Naruto kun Bolehkan aku jalan pulang bersamamu." Kata Sakura dari belakang.

"Hmmm..baiklah boleh Sakura."

Ketika di jalan keheningan di antara mereka,tidak ada yang mau bicara karena Sakura malu untuk bicara tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya.

"Dimana Rumahmu Sakura biar saya antar sampai rumah karena tidak baik perempuan jalan sendiri." Tanya Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ano,apa tidak merepotkan Naruto,lurus di depan ada gang kecil masuk ke dalam dan belok kiri di situ rumah saya Naruto kun." Jelas Sakura.

"Baiklah,kita jalan."

Setelah berjalan 15 menit tibalah di rumah Sakura,di depan gerbang terdapat taman yang luas dan rumah yang megah.

"Arigato Naruto kun telah mengantar saya sampai ke rumah." sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama Sakura,saya pulang dulu sampai ketemu besok,janieee."

Berjalanan di malam Naruto menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong,banyak hal yang di tanpa sadar Naruto yang telah tiba di rumah memutuskan untuk menuju ke di kamar dia menganti baju dengan baju tidur dan pergi ke dapur memasak ramen untuk mengisi perutnya yang telah kosong dari siang itu pergi ke atas dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menatap rembulan.

"Kassan Naru rindu kassan,apakah kassan Naru juga" dalam hati Naruto.

"Kenapa kassan cepat meninggalkan Naruto."

Malam pun semakin larut bintang dan rembulan setia menemani Naruto hingga

Setelah lama,akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur karena sudah larut malam.


	2. Chapter 2

life and the beginning of a dream in the future

Diclaimer:Mamashi kishimoto

Genre:Drama,Comedy,Romance

Rating:15++

Warning:Bahasa agak baku,masih tahap belajar,Ooc.

Sang sinar matahari muncul menyapa seluruh umat untuk membangunkan dari mimpi terkecuali bagi sang pemilik rambut pirang masih setia dengan alam mimpinya sehingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah air liur keluar dari mulutnya,dan alarm jam weker memaksa Naruto harus bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto melihat jam dan menunjukkan 07.10,ia lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang bau.20 menit berlalu Naruto keluar kamar mandi,dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju itu,menuju ke bawah untuk memasak ramen instan.

Setelah siap makan,ia berjalan keluar menuju ke perjalan banyak penduduk konoha melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa,seperti ada yang jual bunga,makanan dan yang berjalan sambil bersiul sehingga tanpa disadari dari belakang ada mengikutinya.

"Ohyao, Naruto." Sapa sang pemilik rambut seperti mangkok.

"Ohyao,Lee." Sapa balik Naruto.

"Mau kemana Naruto?."tanya lee kepada Naruto.

" Ke akademi Lee."Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Kita sama tujuan,oh iya Naruto bagaimana sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke taman untuk bermain bersama sambil melihat matahari terbenam?."Tawar Lee kepada Naruto.

" Baiklah,lagian daripada tidak ada kegiatan."Menatap ke depan karena tanpa mereka sadari sudah sampai di akademi.

Naruto masuk ke kelas,di dalam hanya ada Neji,Sasuke,Shikamaru dan meletakkan tasnya ke atas meja.

"Ohyao,Sasuke." Sapa Naruto.

"Hn." Dua kata yang selalu keluar dari sang bungsu penerus clan Uchiha.

Lee,Neji dan Chioji melakukan perbincangan ringan,dan 20 menit berlalu kelas sudah ramai seperti yang suka tidur,push up dan sedangkan cewek-cewek kemana?

Seperti biasa selalu berdebat memperebutkan dua seleb yang terkenal di kelas,siapa lagi kakau tidak Sasuke dan Naruto. Ada yang kegirangan dan bermata love-love melihat keduanya.

"Hei,Sakura Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun milik aku." Kata ino.

"No,no,no Sasuke-Kun dan Naruto-kun milik aku." Balas Sakura.

"Milik aku."

"Milik aku."

Dan terjadi adu tatapan,keluarlah iner Sakura dan Ino bermata merah.

"Ano...lebih baik nanti kita sambung Sa..Sakura-San dan In..Ino-San..sensei sudah datang." kata pemilik mata levender yaitu Hinata.

Dan keduanya mengakhir perdebatannya.

"Syukurlah."dalam hati Hinata.

Dan bunyilah detak langkah sepatu menuju ke kelas.

"Ohyao, Minma." Sapaan iruka sensi sambil tersenyum.

"Ohyao, sensai."balas semua murid.

"Baiklah sensei akan mengecek kehadiran kalian semua." Kata iruka.

"Yang pertama,Anko Mitarashi."

"Hadir sensei."

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Hadir sensei."

"Tenten...Sukura Haruno...Sasuke Uchiha.. Naruto Uzumaki...Rin Noharu...obito Uchiha... Mai Terumi...Miya Asama."

" Hadir sensei."

"Baiklah murid-murid buka buku halaman 238." Kata Iruka.

"Baik sensei."

Setelah jam pelajaran habis,semua murid keluar untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah kantin murid berdesakan karena takut tidak dari tokoh kita,Naruto berdiri dari keluar kelas menuju ke pepustakaan sekolah,ketika hampir di pintu kelas.

"Ano..Naruto-Kun mau kemana?."Kata Hinata.

" Mau ke perpustakaan Hinata-chan."Kata Naruto.

"Ano...oo..bolehkan Hinata ikut bersama Naruto, ada yang ingin di pinjam." Tanya Hinata dengan gugup.

"Boleh Hinata-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata ke perpustakaan,di sela berjalan ada yang berbisik tentang mereka.

"Beruntung iya Hinata bisa berjalan berdua dengan Naruto-kun."bisik salah satu murid cewek.

"Iya benar,beruntung benar Hinata,kita saja belum pernah seperti ini." kata cewek yang lain membenarkan perkataan temannya yang bertanya itu.

"Terkutuk kau Naruto wajah tampan." Kata salah satu cowok yang iri dengan ketampanan dan populer Naruto sebagai murid baru.

Sedangkan Naruto yang dengar bisik-bisik tersebut hanya acuh saja,terus berjalan dan menatap ke dengan Hinata mendengar bisikan itu tersipu malu dan pipinya terus berjalan dan sampailah mereka ke perpustakaan,Naruto langsung mencari buku yang akan di pinjam sama dengan Hinata mencari buku yang di pinjam 30 menit mereka di perpustakaan dan bel masuk kelas memutuskan kembali ke kelas.

"Ano..Erzan-san Hinata meminjam buku yang ini."

"Baiklah Hinata,kamu hanya boleh meminjam buku ini 1 minggu saja."

"Baij Erza-san."

"Kamu pirang mau pinjam buku apa?." Kata Erza sang penjaga perpustakaan.

"Ini Erza-san."

"Sama dengan Hinata,kamu hanya boleh meminjam buku 1 minggu." Kata Erza.

"Hmm..Baiklah."

Setelah siap meminjam buku,Hinata dan Naruto kembali ke kelas.10 menit mereka sudah sampai di kelas dan masuk mengikuti pelajaran 5 jam belajar,akhirnya pelajaran hari ini sudah apa yang di nanti oleh semua siswa akan berakhir.

"Baiklah murid-murid pelajaran hari ini kita cukupkan sampai disini,minggu depan kita lanjut kembali."

"Ok sensei." Kata siswa dengan kompak.

"Jangan lupa tugas kelompak tersebut di kumpulkan minggu depan,jika ada yang tidak membuat akan di hukum membersihkan sekolah sampai selesai."

Semua murid keluar dari kelas,dan menuju ke rumah masing untuk pulang dan mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar karena habis mendengarkan pelajaran yang membosakan sebagian Naruto, Hinata,Sakura,Sasuke,Ino di masih bingung mencari anggota kelompok.

"Hmm..siapa yang baik jadi anggota kelompok."kata Naruto sambil berfikir dalam hatinya.

" Naruto-kun kelompok dengan siapa?."tanya Sakura

"Belum ada kelompok."jawab Naruto.

" Gimana dengan Sakura saja kelompok,kami masih kurang anggota."kata Sakura dengan menawarkan Naruto jadi anggota kelompoknya.

"Hmm..gimana iya,lagian kalau berkelompok dengan kalian terus Hinata sama siapa?." Kata Naruto.

"Lagian setiap kelompok hanya boleh 3/5 orang,sedangkan kalian sudah Hinata kelompok kami aj."

"Baiklah Naruto-kun."jawab Sakura dengan gak jadi sama Naruto dan Sasuke, padahal berharap satu kelompok degan mereka.

Skip time

Mereka memutuskan pulang ke rumah masing-masing,sedangkan Naruto,chouji,Himata berjalan santai keluar pagar sekolah.

" Hinata bagaimana tugas kelompok ini,di rumah Hinata saja,lagian cuma rumah Hinata yang dekat dengan rumah kami semua."tawar Naruto.

"Kruk..kruk...iya betul itu Hinata."kata chouji sambil makan kerupuk kentang."

"Ba...ba..baiklah,hari minggu pagi kita akan membuat tugas itu, lagian rumah Hinata tinggal masuk gang iti dan lurus sudah sampai,arigato Naruto-kun dan Chouji-kun sudah mengantar sampai ke sini."

"Sama-sama Hinata,kami pulang dulu,ja nee." Kata Naruto dan Chouji bersamaan.

Naruto akhirnya berpisah dengan Chouji karena sudah sampai di melepaskan sepatu dan menuju ke atas untuk meletakkan itu Naruto membersihkan badannya dan makan malam.30 menit, Naruto memutuskan duduk di atas atap arpatemennya untuk melihat bintang dan rembulan.

Setelah sampai di atas,Naruto merebahkan tubuhmya dan menatap ke atas.

"Kaasan,apakah kaasan melihat Naru,Disini Naru merindukan kaasaan." kata Naruto dalam hatinya dengan sedih.

"Sekarang Naru sudah memiliki teman kaasan dan selalu makan yang bergizi."

"Semoga kaasan baik-baik saja disana."

Naruto terus mentap bintang yang bertebaran di temani dengan sang pun semakin larut dan hampir seluruh umat sudah tidur di alam yang sudah ngantuk memutuskan untuk turun ke bawah dan tidur.

End chapter 2

Yoo,minma

Gimana kabarnya,semoga sehat selalu:D

Bertemu lagi dengan Autor yang kece badai ini,bagaimana dengan chapter kali ini semoga memuaskan.

Untuk reader yang bilang banyak kata-katanya yang hilang memang dia kabur,hahaha.

Dan yang menyarankan diperpaiki eyd nya,saya sudah melakukan semaksimal mungkin walaupun masih kacau.

Dan untuk pair Anko,saya belum berfikir untuk ke sana karena masih banyak lagi karakter yang belum muncul jadi ikuti saya alurnya iya kokonoe.

Akhir kata saya ucapkan argato sudah mampir kesini.

©Ja nee©


End file.
